


He Says The Same Things To Me

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Revelations, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Jack lets Mac's new partner a heads up...





	He Says The Same Things To Me

Jack was headed to the break room for coffee when he notice Riley and some of the other women who worked at the Foundation sitting around one of the tables, obviously gossiping, The new girl, Tanya Welles, was talking about her new guy and how fantastic he was. Riley tried to change the subject, but it was too late. Jack had already heard more than he should have, and he addressed Tonya.....

“So, Tonya, tell me more about this guy.....”

“Oh, Jack, it's just a bunch of girl talk..... nothing you'd be interested in.....”

“Sure I would! As a matter of fact, I bet I could tell you some of the things he tells you when you're alone......”

“How could you do that?”

“Easy! I can tell you what he said to you when he kissed you last night. He told you that there was no one else but you, and he planned to keep it that way. If he did, that's really no surprise because that's just the way he lies......”

“What makes you so damn sure you know what you're talking about?”

“I'm “so damn sure' because Mac says the same things to me!”

Not a word was spoken as Jack turned and left the break room.....

 

THE END


End file.
